The Time Lady In The Vaults
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: The Daleks have another prisoner on the Crucible. Who is she to the Doctor? How did she survive? Now Finished D Thank You For Reading.
1. There's A Prisoner?

'This is Time Lord treachery!' The supreme Dalek's voice rang through the room they were in.

'I didn't do anything.' The Doctor shouted.

She could feel his feelings and thoughts run through her head like water in a stream. They were so disjointed and loud. They screamed in her head as she curled into a ball on the floor of the prison she was in.

She heard snippets of the conversation through his mind.

'Even when powerless a Time Lord is best contained.'

'Still scared of me when?'

'Time we talked.'

'Not doing the nostalgia . . .'

She pulled herself up by the bars and screamed mentally. Hoping that he would hear it.

DOCTOR WHO

The Doctor was talking to Davros when he heard the mental scream ripping through his head and he doubled over, clutching at his head in pain.

'What are you doing?' he moaned with clenched teeth.

Davros chuckled. 'I see that you have met our other prisoner.'

Rose started on his side. 'You have other prisoners?'

Davros turned to look at her. 'This is an empire. All empires have their own prisoners. Whether they are humans or Time Lords.'

The Doctor touched his head to the floor in pain. 'It's so loud.' He whispered.

'You've let your mental barriers go down, after you killed your kind.' Davros prowled around the Doctor. 'You have no more need for them if they are all DEAD do you!'

'They're not all dead!' The Doctor yelled.

Davros laughed, 'You've figured it out then.' He turned to a random Dalek. 'Bring it in.'

The Doctor sent a mental message to the other Time Lord. '_They're coming for you. Get ready.'_


	2. Who Is She?

The woman cringed as she slowly walked to the room which held her Doctor.

If she survived this adventure, what was she supposed to do? She had nothing, and the Doctor's TARDIS had just been destroyed.

She walked into the room, firstly seeing all the Daleks and Davros, secondly seeing The Doctor and a blond girl.

'_Gelfus, jenga lus metavas?' _she spoke in the ancient language of the Time Lords.

'_Y gihfs gut desda tu Dalek. Y unig regefned. Ubd catuted TARDIS.' _The Doctor replied.

'_Gretyald!' _She spat venomously.

'Who is she?' Rose shrieked.

'She is part of my kind, Rose.' The Doctor grinned. 'She's a Time Lady.'

'You what!' Rose yelled.

'You would do well to be quiet, child.' She glared.

A video screen suddenly appeared in front of them, a woman appeared dressed in black, she heard the Doctor whisper quietly 'Martha.'

'Martha' was threatening the Daleks, threatening to blow up the planet with 27 nuclear explosives under the Earth's mantle. She spoke up. 'You destroy the Doctor's planet and you will have hell to pay.'

The woman turned to look at her. 'And who are you?'

She looked at the Doctor, then back to the screen. 'I am the Lady President of the Shining World Of The Seven System. Lady President Romanadvoratrelundar of Gallifrey, Ruler of Gallifreyians and Time Lords. Married into the house of Lungbarrow, the Prydonian chapter and to the Ex President of Gallifrey.' She finished, before smirking at the Doctor. 'What do you think Theta? Is it better than the last time I introduced myself?'

'Wellll, its better than last time. But you could have just said that you're my wife.' The Doctor said seriously. 'It was a bit longwinded. But better than last time, remember, you cited my Academy grades.'

_**Translations**_

**Gelfus, jenga lus metavas – Friend, how did you get here?**

_**Y gihfs gut desda tu Dalek. Y unig regefned. Ubd catuted TARDIS – I got hit by a Dalek. I half regenerated. They captured the TARDIS.**_

**Gretyald - Brilliant**


	3. The Doctor's Soul Is Revealed

'You have a wife!' Rose yelled.

Martha chimed in. 'Yeah, you don't even look like a President!'

The Doctor looked angry. 'She's been in Dalek capture for something like 20 years!'

Romana smiled. '23 years.'

The Doctor started 'You've been here for 23 years!'

Luckily for him though, Romana ignored him as another screen popped up with a four people in it – Two men and two women.

'Captain Jack Harkness. Calling All Dalek boys and girls. Are you receiving me?' the man in the centre spoke.

'Doctor!' Romana hissed. 'What the hell did you do to him? He looks wrong and all my senses tell me to flee.'

He glared at her. 'Why does everybody assume that it was me? Anyway it was Rose. The blond one.' He told her upon seeing her confused look. 'She looked into the heart of the TARDIS to get back to me because I sent her away because we were surrounded by a lot of Daleks. And she brought Jack back to life.'

'-Warp Star wired into the mainframe. We break the shell and the whole Crucible goes up.' Jack explained.

'Now, that is a ransom.' Rose grinned.

Romana shook her head. 'Now Doctor, I know you don't like weapons, mainly because you had to use them in the Time War but knowing you, why does all your companions have weapons?'

Davros turned to the forgotten Time Lords. 'The Doctor's soul is revealed! The man who deplores violence, never carrying a gun. But you take them and you turn them into weapons. This Doctor is my final revenge, I have shown you . . . yourself.'

Romana tapped into the Doctor's mind and could see all these people. The names were supplied to her by the Doctor. A woman tree holding down a lever as the sun bared down on her – Jabe. A wired up woman – The Controller. A woman screaming as a window separating her from the vacuum of space broke – Lynda with a y. A man smiling and shaking hands – Sir Robert. A woman with a torch on her head talking and smiling – Mrs Moore. A face on an Absorbaloff, and other people sitting on couches – LINDA. A massive face with this version of the Doctor, Martha and a cat nurse – The Face Of Boe. A Malmooth – Chantho. A blond woman on a forklift – Astrid. A young man slamming his hand into a switch – Luke Rattigan. A blond woman standing in ront of the Doctor getting shot. The Doctor cradling her as she died. – Jenny, his daughter. A woman wearing white, memory device on her head, killing herself as the Doctor watched on chained to a pole by handcuffs – the mysterious River Song. A woman standing bathed in blue, then being blown out of an airlock clenching another woman – The Hostess.

Using her mental powers, mainly her hidden gift of telepathy, that only the Doctor knew about, she threw the images out to play in the air.


	4. Telekinesis

'Romana, turn it off!' The Doctor demanded.

'Why?' she asked. 'Davros wanted to expose your soul, these are all the people that you have cared about, that have died to save you, that have cared about you.'

'Who are all these people?' Martha asked.

'Friends, allies, family.' The Doctor said, looking towards the ceiling.

The Supreme Dalek spoke again. 'Teleport the Children Of Time here.'

The five people on the screen shouted with surprise as a blue light enveloped them and they found themselves in the same room as the Doctor, Rose and Romana.

'Contain them.' Davros screamed at a Dalek and by the time they had all stood up, a circular blue light contained them.

'So, Doc. Who's the woman?' Jack leered.

Rose butted in before the Doctor could say anything. 'She's his wife!'

Jack laughed. 'Never thought that you had it in ya' Doc.'

'Thanks Jack.' The Doctor said nervously.

Davros interrupted their conversation. 'It's time, to watch the destruction of reality.'

The Doctor started. 'You what!'

Davros grinned. 'The planets align in a bomb shape. We can use it to destroy all abominable creatures in the universe.'

Romana cocked her head to the side. 'Hey, Theta, you thinking what I'm thinking?'

'Depends on what you're thinking.'

'Oh, you know _just _what I'm thinking.'

'Don't I just. Let's follow your train of thinking.'

They grinned at each other and simultaneously threw out their hands, blasting te Reality bomb to shreds and disabling the Daleks power supply.

'Romana! Can you disable the force field?' The Doctor yelled.

'Yeah.' She yelled back as waved an arm, after which the blue cylinderal bubbles surrounding the other people disappeared.

The Doctor dropped his arms as the Daleks started spinning around in circles, and turnedto look at Romana as she dropped to the floor, barely breathing.


	5. Regeneration

The Doctor ran to his wife, cradling her as she tried to breathe slowly.

'Think you'll like my next regeneration?' She gasped. 'Because you didn't like my first. Or my third.'

'I'll like all your regenerations, just like you've learned to tolerate all of mine.' The Doctor smiled sadly. 'If you hold it in any longer, you'll blow up the whole place.'

Jack butted in 'How are we supposed to blow this place up?'

The Doctor glared at him. 'With the warp star!'

'After the regeneration, put me in the Zero Room.' Romana instructed the Doctor.

'Ummm, slight problem, here. We don't have the –' The Doctor trailed off as they all heard the sound of the universe that the TARDIS made. 'Never mind, I'll do that for you.'

The TARDIS doors opened to reveal Donna. 'Your ship locked me in again DOCTOR!'

The Doctor pushed past her as he ran in the doors, getting Romana to the Zero Room, with everybody following.

The Doctor ran back into the control room and pushed in the co ordinates, and they rematerialized where Jack and co had been standing before Davros had taken them. He bashed the Warp Star into the wall, snarling 'If there is one time that I can commit genocide, again, it's now!'

The TARDIS spun around space as the Crucible exploded, taking all the Dalek ships with them.

'Doctor.' Martha called as the Doctor spun to look at her. 'Can you take us home?'

'Yeah.' He said subdued.

He punched in the controls to take them to Earth, and watched as all his companions left him again.

At least he had Romana this time.


End file.
